The vampire that can't kill
by Star Reigns
Summary: angel once was a human but thanks to a vampire names darla he was changed in to a vampire and had a chance to meet his one true love that was a vampire named ruby daughter of spike and lexi even though her mum and dad hated angel they had no choice but to accept the fact that she loved angel and they would eventually end up together no matter what. but will angel find out the truth
1. Angel's Life

Angel's life as a human wasn't the best he had his father constantly having a go at him just because he followed in his fathers footsteps, the to make matters worse his mother called him a drunken whore which caused him to leave home and hit another bar.

At the age of 27 he met Darla a young lady with good looks all she said to Angel was

"I can show you a better life."

Unbeknown to Angel the better life she was on about was becoming a vampire and leaving his human life behind him.

After Darla turned Angel in to a vampire his first taste of blood was his little sister's which finished his change in to a vampire after that he killed his mother then seriously injured his father as his father laid there dieing Angel was gloating by saying

"I told you I would become something and I would be better than you."

After Angel killed his family he went round and killed everyone in his village.

After he was cursed and given his soul back he met a vampire slayer called Buffy Summers.

When Angel met Buffy they helped each other through thick and thin. After that they fell in love but they found the limitations of their relationship meant that they could no longer be together cause of him being a vampire and her being a vampire slayer.

When Angel and Buffy split up he moved to Los Angeles and got a team together. He called the team Angel investigations. He set it up to protect the humans from supernatural beings.

Watching Angel from a distance was his best friend Spike who also fell in love with Buffy Summers but the reason why they split up was because Buffy found out Spike was teasing Drusilla with blood.

After Angel fond out what Spike was doing he stopped being friends with Spike. Now every time they see each other they either try to kill each other or start a war with each other to see who the better vampire is.

When Angel needed help he always run to Willow cause she was always the best person to run to. Even if it was just for a chat.


	2. Ruby's bio

Ruby was once a human but Darla turned her into a vampire.

Every one in ruby's village thought she was born a vampire cause her parents where vampires.

Ruby is the only daughter to Lexi and Spike and she is only 27.


	3. A chance at true love

One night Angel thought he would give his team the night off to do what ever they wanted. That night Angel thought sod it he'll go out to a bar and have a few drinks and meet some new people.

As angel hit the pub he spotted a young girl no older than 27, she had red hair, wearing black cloths and drinking what looked like vodka and coke. As Ruby looked round and she spotted Angel to her he was tall, mysterious and handsome.

Watching Ruby from a distance was Lexi hoping Ruby would never date another vampire and hoping her daughters secret would never be revealed.

Ruby sensed as soon as she spotted Angel that he was a vampire but as Angel walked closer where she was standing he sensed two vampires one was close but one at a distance. As Angel walked and stood next to ruby his sense kicked in there and then saying that Ruby was a vampire but the one that was bugging him was the vampire at the distance.

Angel said to the bar tender what he wanted to drink

"Can I have a vodka and coke please" as he said that Ruby looked round and gave Angel a smile exactly like her mother Lexi's.

Just as ruby started to talk to Angel her father Spike walked in and ruby spotted him as she was watching angel look round the room for the second distant vampire.

When Angel looks back at Ruby he sees she looks scared

"What's wrong?" he asks

As she focuses back on Angel's calming look she gives him a reassuring smile

"Another vampire just walked through the door I have come across him before and he gives me the creeps," Ruby says while pointing at the door

As the night comes to an end Angel looks at the third vampire and he knows it's Spike and knows how dangerous Spike can be so Angel offers Ruby his place till he know she will be safe from Spike's carnage.


	4. A new vampire discovered

Lexi ran back to mystic falls to see Stefan and Damon unbeknown she was followed by her long-term boyfriend Spike. As she went to see Stefan to try and get him to find Elijah cause her daughter had ran off with another vampire that Lexi thought was a threat to her daughter's safety not realizing that Angel wasn't the threat but in fact it was spike that was the threat to Ruby's life.

With Ruby being Spike's first-born he will do anything to protect her and make sure she is ok. As things go with Angel not knowing that Spike is Ruby's dad he sees Spike as a threat to her. Like Spike will protect Lexi and Ruby if Angel sees a threat to Ruby he will protect her.

Angel sees Ruby as a lover but she hasn't pick up on the actions he is showing by always protecting her from danger. When Ruby is out Angel is never far behind so if she gets in trouble or any danger is heading her way he is always there.

Ruby knows when the truth of her true parentage comes out that Angel will take it funny but it will never change his feelings for her even though he hates Spike.

If Spike found out that his precious daughter had feelings for Angel he would take it bad and show his true self and all hell will break lose.

As it hits day time in Los Angeles Ruby is in Angel's place sleeping before she has a bad dream and wakes up screaming, when Angel hears her scream he runs down to her to calm her down and find out what happened.


	5. The truth is revealed

As night time hits the city of angels Ruby wakes up to see Angel sat next to her on the bed, gently stroking her hair to keep her calm after she woke up screaming the day before.

As Ruby looks at Angel she sees he has fallen in love with her, just as she had with him, but she knew before she could even think about being in a relationship with him that Angel needed to know the truth about her, like who turned her on 1824 and who her family really are.

Watching Angel being all protective over Ruby was her uncle Niklaus, wondering why Angel was protecting Ruby and not Spike being as he was her father, one thing Klaus didn't know was in fact Angel and Ruby where in love, that's why Angel was looking after Ruby and always protecting her from danger.

When angel looked up from Ruby's loving gaze he spotted Spike heading to his office, so he looked back at Ruby

"Go back down stairs and wait for me there" he said to her quietly,

As she ran Spike pushed his way through the crowd of people just to get to Angel and find out why he is hiding Spikes daughter Ruby from him.

Angel was wondering how the hell Spike knew where Ruby was and why Ruby never told him that Spike was her real father was it because she knew he hated Spike or was it because she knew he would take it funny, the reason Ruby never told Angel was because she thought Angel wouldn't love her anymore.

As Spike left Angel went down stairs but he never said a word to Ruby, from that moment Ruby knew that Spike had told Angel that she was his daughter.


	6. The truth of a vampire

With Angel still not talking to Ruby she decides to tell him the truth about how she became the way she is, what she is and the reason why she can't kill.

"Angel I know your not talking to me at the moment but do you want to know why I am the way I am" Ruby said in a loving but understanding voice, as Angel looked up at Ruby he nodded as if to say yes it may help me understand you better.

So as Ruby started to explain to Angel what happened to her,

"It was back in 1824 and I was 27 years old, I was at work when my manager called me in to his office for the third time that day for fighting so he fired me on the spot, after I cleared my locker I hit a bar there I met a lady called Darla she told me that she could show me a new life but I didn't know she meant as a vampire, after she changed me into a vampire she took me to meet her boss, but when I refused to kill my family she changed them too and she used to beat me p cause I was a disappointment to her and she gave me my soul back so I couldn't kill" just as Ruby finished explaining she started crying so Angel gave her a hug to say sorry for not talking to you.

"See Angel now you know why I am the way I am," Ruby said. Ruby was still crying and angel was still cuddling her.

Watching Angel comfort Ruby from the dark shadow was Lexi as she was watching she thought well maybe Angel isn't as bad as Spike made him out to be.

Spike is heading down to Angel's home to grab Ruby but the one thing Spike forgot to factor in to his plan was that Angel could sense his every move.

As Angel sense's danger Spike grabs Ruby from behind and tries to drag her away, but Angel jumps up and changes in to a vampire, which is when Lexi jumps in and says

"Spike Ruby may be your daughter but she is mine too, if she is happy with Angel leave them to it cause from what I have seen he's not as bad as you made him out to be." As spike releases Ruby she runs straight back in to Angel's arms that's when Lexi turns round and gives Angel and Ruby a smile.

One thing Angel didn't know was who really kept sending the danger Ruby's way and who keep's trying to split them up.


	7. Darla's return

As Darla returns to L.A for revenge on Angel and Ruby, well mainly Ruby cause she refused to kill her own family.

Darla hates Ruby cause she has done so much to hurt her like refuse to do what Darla told her and she also took the love of Darla's life Angel well so she thinks.

As Angel follows Ruby while she's out and about, Darla is always watching Angel from a distance. Just to make sure Angel is safe but Ruby is not.

Cause Angel is always protecting Ruby Darla has not had the chance to kill the love of Angel's life and because she found out that Angel had fallen madly in love with Ruby it really up set her.

As Ruby hit the bar where her and Angel first met Darla snuck up behind her and kidnapped her, hoping Angel wouldn't come looking for her and save her life, also hoping that Angel would remember the love that they once shared.

As it comes close to the end of the night Angel starts to worry cause Ruby hasn't returned home but he knows he can't go out looking till night fall's over L.A once more then he can go and save the love of his life Ruby.


	8. Evil side of Darla

As Angel started searching for his one true love he spotted Darla stood in the corner of the ally way with her fangs out ready to kill Ruby, as Angel started running towards Darla to take her out to save Ruby from a painful death at Darla's hands all because she wanted Angel to be with her not Ruby.

One thing Darla didn't know was who Ruby's real family are or if they where already vampires, did ruby change them before Darla got her hands on them, did angel know who her parents where and the answer to that is yes Angel did know who Ruby's mother and father where.

As Angel was heading back to his underground house with an unconscious Ruby in his arms he didn't know if she would survive Darla's vicious attack this time, still scared and not leaving her side Angel was slightly crying cause he knew that if Ruby survived she would go after Darla for revenge.

Ten days after Angel saved Ruby from Darla's evil clutches she wakes up and spot's angel cuddled on to her trying to keep her calm and away from doing any more damage to her self.


	9. Bad memories

As the sun rises over L.A and Mystic falls once more, you have Ruby and Angel cuddling up together in his underground house in L.A, then in Mystic falls you have Lexi and Spike cuddling up in Mikaelson Manor, with it being day time they can't go out as Ruby, Angel, Lexi and spike having no daylight rings they would turn to dust.

Just as the day starts Stefan, Elaina, Caroline and Bonnie are at school working on the float they had to do for miss mystic falls which of course was won one year by Ruby her self.

Back in L.A Ruby wakes up once again screaming cause of all the memories of Darla coming back to scare her silly, the memories include Darla trying so many times to kill her.

As Angel wakes up to see Ruby stood in the kitchen drinking a coffee and crying cause of what she has been through in her many years as a vampire, Angel walks over to her and wraps his arm around her just to say don't worry now you're with me Darla won't ever hurt you again case I wont let it.

Sitting in a dark shadow of Angel's house was Darla trying so hard not to laugh at what Angel was saying to young Ruby know for a fact he couldn't keep to that, Darla thought one day Angel would forget everything she had done to him and what she had made him do.

Waiting back in Mystic Falls for Stefan and Elaina to finish school was Damon Salvatore just to make sure his little brother and his girlfriend had got home ok, but lurking round the corner waiting for Elaina to finish was Darla's son Connor, waiting to kidnap Elaina and use her to lure Ruby into a trap so Darla could end Ruby for good.


	10. Fears do come true

As Elaina walked out of school she went to run straight to Damon but she didn't make it cause a quicker vampire by the name of Connor kidnapped her and took her straight to his mum.

As Ruby received an anonymous ransom letter reading we have your cousin and that you have till midnight to give yourself up if you do this your cousin Elaina will be unharmed we will be waiting at the park in down town L.A, as Ruby reads this letter she turns round to Angel and says

"Angel they have my cousin and they want me to give myself up to save her life what do I do?"

angel replies

"ruby lets just go down there and try to reason with these people"

as Ruby looks at angel with a concerned look on her face and replies

"angel what if this fails I could loose Elaina."


End file.
